fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 2: Chapter 2
Pigpen Weird sounds, blurred shapes came into my senses and shit. Above me was a laser grid, constantly streaming. Around me were three heavy walls that looked like cement. A metal door with a window was adjacent to me. “Wh…damn it…what happened…?” I sat up on my cot and put my hand on my head. I was in a League holding area. But why? I started to remember things. Gamestop. Anarchies. “BECCA!” I ran to the door. Bloxx was sitting in the outside chamber, looking to the ground. When he saw me at the door, he slowly stood up. “I had to hack some of the security protocols for you to be able to hear me, Nickpen,” Bloxx finally said. “Can you just tell me what happened?” I asked, nervously. “What happened to Becca, is she okay?!” “Becca is fine.” I breathed a sigh of relief to myself. Bloxx continued. “But Twdtown…not so much. You went full Red Swine. You killed over a hundred people. You killed Naruto, too.” I couldn’t say I gave a shit that Naruto was dead, but over a hundred people? “Aw...damn’t…” I muttered, in slight disbelief. I stepped back and sat back on my cot. Bloxx pulled out a photograph from his jacket pocket, opened the receptacle and slid it through, closing up the gate quickly. I grabbed the picture as it floated to the ground. It was from the newspaper, showing the carnage I had caused. I couldn’t look at it. Quickly flipping the picture over, I put it firmly on the ground. Bloxx looked genuinely sad. “The people...they want your head, Pig. You’ve been locked up for your own good.” I shook my head, trying to grasp what had happened, and the fact that I didn’t remember any of it. “So you guys still want to protect me after what happened…” “Well, why wouldn’t we?” Bloxx asked. “Though you may be able to guess that Tommy is an exception.” No surprise there. Even without The Red Swine, we were far from friends. “Because I’m a cold blooded murderer. I KILLED people and shit.” “Not you, Pig. I know what it feels like...to have a monster inside of you. It wasn’t all you.” “You think that makes me feel better? I get what you went through, but it was different here. I didn’t have a choice!” This made Bloxx upset. He slammed his hand on the glass window. “Do you think I chose to be the Cuntasourus’ host?! To kill JOHN CENA and Ziggler?!” “I’m sorry...I...I didn’t know.” I regretted saying what I said. Bloxx settled down himself, stepping back from the window. He might have been remembering how he felt right after the incident. "I’m sure they don’t want to see me right now. If I hurt any of them, tell them I’m sorry." “Pig, I know how you’re feeling. I know that Tommy is going to hate you a lot more now. We’re going to have to stick together in the coming days.” I nodded silently. After a long while, I looked up. “Bloxx, tell me something…do you remember anything about when you were him?” It was a hard question for him to answer, as I saw him contort his face. “I remember what it felt like, Pig. I felt powerful, I felt...in control. I liked that feeling, Pig. I LOVED it. I crave it even now, does that make me bad?” I sat back, scratching my chin. “I don’t know…I really don’t. I don’t know if it’s worse to remember or not. On the one hand, seeing everything over and over again…that would kill me. It looks like you’re still here, though.” “Pig, there’s something else… We’ve lost all funding from the city. The League is on our own.” Shit. This was bad. Really, really bad. I stood up and walked to the door. “We - I need to fix this, this is really fucking bad and shit.” “What can we do? Everything that’s happened already has. It’s not all on you anymore.” I bit my lip and looked away from Bloxx. After mulling it over for a while, I looked back at him and sighed and quietly spoke, already knowing what his reaction would be. “Would they reconsider…if I offered myself up? They’re only after my neck.” “No way in hell that’s happening!” Bloxx shouted. “I already told you, you’re a part of this team, and whatever they want to do to you, they’ll have to do to us!” After a while Bloxx spoke up again. “And...you might go TRS again if you die, so we can’t risk that.” I remained silent, as did he. “Pig…do you want to die?” I couldn’t give him an honest answer that would satisfy him. “N-no.” I said. Bloxx heard the hesitation in my voice. “Jesus, Pig…” “Damn’t, Bloxx! How am I SUPPOSED to feel?!” I yelled back. “There’s no god damn’t IGN guide or Wikipedia page on dealing with this kind of fucked up situation and shit! Didn’t you want to disappear after everything happened?” “Pig, I WANTED to have the power again! I wanted to be in a state where I didn’t need to be guilty!” I let out a frustrated grunt. “Then we have less in common than you think. I don’t want ANY of this - to be The Red Swine ever again.” “You don’t ever want to be able to take control of that power? To be able to control it so nobody, not your friends…not Becca…would ever be put in danger again? We’re a part of this team because we’re extraordinary.” “Extraordinary or dangerous? ” “Extraordinarily dangerous.” Bloxx chuckled. It was too soon after the fact for me to see the humor in that, but I damn’t well tried. “Next time one of us levels a city block, that’s going to be our soundbyte.” “It should be, I agree. Pig. Listen, I have no idea what’s going to happen to you. If Tommy snuck in here, and got into your cell, what would happen?” I frowned, pondering the situation. On the one hand, it might be safer. On the other hand, it was Tommy. “Cam probably won’t let that happen.” “No, I wouldn’t.” A British voice came from behind Bloxx, and we both turned to look. Cam walked into the room, looking very tense and frustrated. He gave Bloxx a look that said he didn’t like Bloxx hacking into the comm network, but he didn’t say anything to him. He turned to me. “Pig. Tell me everything that happened, everything you remember about yesterday, and leave no stone unturned.” Category:The League Category:Issues